


Wolfe in the Squad

by HarleenQuinn2001



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleenQuinn2001/pseuds/HarleenQuinn2001
Summary: When Caroline Wolfe is thrown in Belle Reve she expects harsh treatment, torture, and loneliness. But when she's unexpectedly thrown in Harley Quinn's cell, her life will change forever. She is forced to join the squad for the freedom of her girlfriend, but will she get her happy ending? Or will she be stuck with her sins forever?





	1. Meeting Wolfe

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfiction so I hope all of ya enjoy! (I'm sorry that it's a bit short.)

"Hey beautiful we got a pet for ya."

  
"Oh a pet for me? Your so kind!" A crazed high pitched voice said. The queen of Gotham leaned against the bars of her cell grinning wildly at the guard. A few strands of bleached hair covered her face, eyes widening when she saw that the pet wasn't an animal, but instead it was a human. She was limp, being dragged into the room by chains, her short honey colored hair fell back exposing her face.

  
"Quinn meet Wolfe. Wolfe meet Quinn. Behave." The guard said bluntly before shoving the limp body into Harley's cell. Harley inspected the young being. She was underweight and had several bruises covering her pale body.

"Hi-ya. I'm Harley. Harley Quinn." She held out her hand mockingly. "Oh can you not move? Or speak? Hmm this will be interesting." Harley maneuvered to get back on her makeshift swing, hanging upside down watching Wolfe. "Ya don't look to well. Did that bastard Griggs hurt ya? He likes to do that to me to. Doesn't want to let me have fun."

  
She paused for a second. "So why'd they put ya in here? Were you a bad girl? I've never heard of you. Whadidya do? You look to young. But who am I to judge, we all gotta start somewhere."

After hours of listening to Harley ramble, Wolfe managed to speak. "You sure do ask a lot of questions Quinn."

"Ooo you can speak! Wow how long has it been since I've talked to a girl?" Harley wondered the last part aloud.

"Why am I even here?" Wolfe asked mainly to herself. She sat up, her legs not strong enough to  
stand.

"Why should I know? Hmm. So, what did you do to get in this shit hole?"

"Went on a murder spree. Killed my boyfriend and his fucked up gang. Plus a couple idiots before _they_ put me in here." Wolfe said as Harley gracefully jumped to the ground in front of her.

"Then why are ya in here?"

"I dunno. I've been asking myself the same damn question for the past half hour."

"You are on here because you took out four of my men and there's no room for someone like you." Griggs said.

Wolfe growled him. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means this prison is filled to the brim with baddies and you are just one more crazy addition to  
them."

Wolfe stood suddenly and launch herself at the door. A dent was put in it as the guard  
jumped away startled by her sudden strength. "You fucker!"

"Electrify the cage."

Wolfe backed away just as the bars were activated. She smirked as the guard realized she had taken a hold of his sleeve and pulled him into the electrified bars. "How does that feel, huh? Bet it feels amazing right?" Wolfe watched the guards face turn from surprised to panicked to pained. "Oh, it _doesn't_ feel good? Well you should be out right about now." The guard fell unconscious as she released him.

"You got moves Wolfe, I'll tell ya that." Harley said from behind her.

"Humph. I just wanted him to shut up. He insulted me." Wolfe muttered. "Oh look, the guards are here. Miss me boys?" She asked as they surrounded the cage ready to do what they had to do. The guards opened the door and Wolfe strutted out. "Looks like they found a place for me. See ya Harley Quinn." As soon as everyone was out of the room all hell broke loose as blood splattered the walls and floor.

"I like her."


	2. Dinner Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to those who have read the first chapter of this story! Now for another instalment of Wolf in the Squad.  
> I do not own any lyrics used and sorry for another short chapter!

Wolfe lay upside down on her crappy prison bed, her short hair looking like a blonde hedgehog. She sung along to the music that claimed her mind. "Mayday, mayday, the ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy, but they don't know the feeling. They're all around me, circling like vultures. They want to break me and wash away my colors...." 

"Dinner time Wolfe." A guard opened up the little slot on her door.

"Ooo what do we have today?"

"It's called loaf." 

"Is it anythin' like meatloaf?" She asked just to annoy the guard. "My momma made amazing meat loaf when I was younger."

"No it is not like meat loaf. I doubt you'd want to know what is made of."

"Hey what's you name?"

"Larry."

"Hey Larry, can you do a girl a favor? Get that shit outta here. I ain't eating it." Wolfe said like a stubborn child.

"Don't tell me we'll have to force feed another one." He mutter under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Larry said getting slightly annoyed.

"Awe come on! You can tell me. Pretty please?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Why don't ya want ta tell me? Is it a secret?! I love secrets! Come on you can trust me!"

"I said 'don't tell me we'll have to force feed another one!" he said frustrated with Wolfe. 

Wolfe looked at him with amusement in her eyes. "Why don't cha come on and try?"

"Sounds like fun." He forced out, not wanting to hurt the young woman, and called back up on the Walkie. In a few minutes, ten guards stood outside Wolfe's cell, one of them being Griggs. They open the door, letting five of the guards in before closing it again.

"Awe look, I got some playmates! Ooo and Larry's here too! So what do ya want ta play? How about a nice game of Bull Shit! That's my favorite!"

"Wolfe, we aren't here to play with you." Larry implied.

"Oh, I know. But I never have anyone to play with. I get lonely in here, all by myself. How about a deal. Play one round of BS with me and if I win I don't have ta eat the loaf. If one of you win then make me eat the loaf. Even if ya have to shove it down my throat. We gotta deal?"

The guards looked at one another. "Deal." Larry was glad the young woman didn't have to go through the torture of being force fed. 

"Yay! Okay does anyone have a deck of cards we can use?" One of the other guards pulled out a box of cards from his vest. "Good now cards to you and you and you..."

The round lasted almost an hour before finally Wolfe won. "Yes! I won! Okay, bye bye boys! Maybe tomorrow I'll eat."  With that the guards retreated out of the cell, and moved on with their day.

* * *

 

"What the hell was that?!" Griggs exclaimed.

"I didn't want to hurt her." Larry said, avoiding the higher ranked guards eyes.

Griggs growled. "what ever you have to do to keep her alive do it. Just don't become friends with that criminal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh looks like Wolfe Is going to cause a little bit of trouble in the future. Hopefully Mr. Larry won't fall for any of her tricks, or her! Hope you enjoyed! Have a nice morning/afternoon/night, depending on when you read this! Until next time.-HQ


	3. I'll Just Do It Myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ba-ack, with another installment of Wolfe in the Squad.

Harley hung on her swing, watching the doors, waiting for the guards to come. They always do, no matter what she does and "play" with her. Oh, how she wished her puddin' would get her out of this place. She imagined him bursting in, with big explosions, and guns blazing, Tearing through the guards that came rushing in. He'd do some fantastic move to get the cage open and the ceiling would cave in, with a helicopter waiting above to pull them out. But to no avail, her fantasies didn't come true. For months she endured the pain and suffering of Belle Reve. Harley could have sworn the voices in her head grew louder and louder everyday, she was with out him. Pammy helped, too. Maybe she could free, her... if she's not in Arkham. Harley missed Ivy, and to be honest she wanted to stay with her Red, but Mister J wouldn't let her. She's Just a stupid little doll to him.

Finally she decided, 'If Mistah J wouldn't save me, I'll just do it myself!' She slid down from her swing and called out for Griggs. "Hey Griggs I got somethin' for ya!"

Over the intercom a voice spoke up, "We ain't falling for your tricks clown girl."

"Aww, but I ain't trickin' ya. Just let Griggs-y through the door and I'll show ya!"

Minutes later the door opened, letting Griggs in. "I heard you has something for me, Harls."

Harley grinned, "'Course I do. It's this!"

Griggs had his gun drawn in seconds, which was his first mistake. She reached through the bars and snatched the gun from his hands. She felt the slight buzz of electricity as she pulled her arm back. Harley shot him, once in the shoulder and once above each knee. He screamed in pain, making Harley laugh.

"Jeez, it's just a joke. I ain't gonna kill ya... Yet." She shot the lock, breaking it, and kicked open the door. "Bye-bye, Griggs-y." 

* * *

 

Alarms blared as Soon as Harley got out of the cage.

"Dammit! Why can't anything be simple!" She continued to run, the voices getting louder.

' _Why are you even trying to escape? It isn't even like Mistah J will want cha back. _'__

_'You have nowhere to go. Just give up now.'_

____"____ No! My puddin' will take me back! He always does!"

_'Give up now!'_

_'He doesn't love you!'_

"Get outta my head! Get out!" At that moment Harley broke. She sunk to the floor clutching her head trying to get the voices to stop.

"We found her!" A guard called out. The rest of the SWAT team ran up to surround her. They were hesitant to restrain her, seeing Harley curled in a ball, her crazed laughter filling the halls.

"Go on! She's Just a little girl. Nothing to be afraid of." The head member said.

________"________ Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Harley couldn't stop. They didn't understand how scared they should be.

* * *

"Monsters are real, and ghosts are real, too. They live inside us, and sometimes they win."

                                                                                    -Stephen King

 

 

_____ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Have a nice Morning, day, or night!-HQ


	4. Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up guy's! I'm so glad you are liking this story. Here is the next instalment of Wolfe in the Squad.

Caroline Erin Wolfe. That was her full name. She never told anyone except her girlfriend Ashley. But why does that matter.  It ain't like it matters though. No one cares enough to even ask.

* * *

**2 years ago**    
  
Caroline leaned on a pole waiting for the next train. She watched every movement made, heard ever sound created. A couple walked hand in hand, a baby cried for its feeding. But what particularly caught Caroline's eye were two men. Big, tattoo covered, and ill intended. She then saw what had caught their eye. A woman just about her age, standing alone.  The men advanced on her securing her in their grasp. That was Caroline's cue to do something. She walked towards her, hand resting on the gun in her coat.

"Come on baby. Why don't ya join us for a little fun." The first one said. Balding, cross bones and skull on his left bicep, dressed in a biker gang type outfit.  The second one stayed silent, full set of hair medium length beard guns and roses tattoo on his neck dress in same styled outfit.

A shot rang out.  Several people panicked as the subway exits closed.

"I don't think ya want to do that."  Caroline spoke up, her gun pointed up at the ceiling.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Beardy asked.

"I don't know. What will I do? I mean I'm only a helpless little girl." She twirled her gun around her finger acting as if she were thinking. "I mean I could shoot ya. Or I could let ya live and get arrested for sexual assault. Your choice. Actually, you shouldn't get a choice. Let the crowd decide!" Caroline turned to the terrified spectators. "So! What will the fate of the criminals be?"

Nobody spoke up not even a peep.

"Tough crowd." She walked over to a woman holding a little boy, around four, close to her. "How about you little boy? Want to help play hero?"

The boy nodded, untangling himself from his mothers grasp. "I wanna be a hero! Like batman!"

Caroline scoffed. "Kiddo, batman ain't no hero. But maybe you will be. Come on." She held out her hand for the boy. He took it and she lead him to the men.

"Your gonna let a kid decide?" Crossbones growled.

"Shh. Now kid what's your name?"

"Ben."

"Ben! Great name! Okay Ben what do you think? Should they die and never hurt another human being? Or should we let the police take 'em to jail. Let them escape and possibly harm your momma?" 

Ben thought for a minute. "If they die they won't hurt momma?"

"Yep. The won't ever hurt your momma. Or you or anyone else. So what's your choice? Thumbs up for jail, thumbs down for death."

Ben gave her a thumbs down.

"Good choice kid. How about you head back to your momma and don't look back."

"You can't be serious. You can't-" With a two bangs the men where dead.

The exits opened and everyone Rushed out except for the woman who the men had. She was curled up into a little ball her red hair  shrouding her face.  
Caroline kneeled next to her. "Hey, miss are you okay?"

Dark blue eyes looked into Caroline's green ones. "You- you saved me."

"Yeah. How about we get outta here before the police come."

"I'll come. Only if you tell me your name." The woman decided.

"Now may not be the best time to get to know each other." Caroline grabbed her wrist and ran out of the subway. A black Ferrari sat right outside in which the two women got into and sped away from the soon to be crime scene.

"It's Caroline by the way. Caroline Wolfe." Caroline said as the car sped down the backroads of Gotham.

"Ashley Moore."

"Ashley. That's a pretty name."

"Where are you taking me?" 

"Chill red head. I'm taking you back to my apartment."

"I have to-"

"Get home? You don't have any place to go."

"You don't know that."

"Defensive, aren't cha? I know your lying. I'm like the female Sherlock. I know everything! Well not everything but I know when someone's lying."

"Fine Sherlock you win. I don't have anywhere to go."

"What happened?" Wolfe said, curious about this stranger.

Ashley glared at her but gave up when Caroline didn't react. "My sister kicked me out. She didn't have enough room and bam! I was eliminated."

"Sounds like ya live in a game show Ashley."

She scoffed, "It sure feels like it. So how about you? You have a gun and you kill people. Not an officer. You should be a detective."

"Ha! If life were that fair. Nah. I'm just a girl in a crazy city. I'm not a hero. I don't inspire anyone."

"But you kill for a purpose, don't you? So you're not a villain either."

"I guess I'm just a person doing bad things for a good purpose." Caroline pulled in front of a brightly painted apartment building.

"So this is your place?" She asked looking up at the graffiti covered walls. "Did you do this or did an angsty teenager?"

"Me and thanks for comparing me to an angsty teenager." Caroline chuckled. "You can stay here if you want."

"Really?" She looked at Wolfe surprised. "But we just met and everything."

"It'll be like an adventure, trust me."

* * *

  
**5 months later**

"Ash! Are ya here?" Caroline walked into the almost abandoned apartment. She walked up to the second level, her personal apartment and opened the door. "Where are ya red head? I just wanted ta say hi."

"I'm in here Sherlock. Man for being so smart you can't even figure out where I am." Ashley called from their room. Caroline walked in and gave Ashley a kiss on the lips.

"You insult me Ash. You change your favorite spot in the apartment every day."

"Awe poor Caroline." Ashley hugged her. "You just have so much on your mind. But it isn't an excuse. Now go to the kitchen I got dinner ready."

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"I believe you have." Ashley said with a giggle.

* * *

  
Caroline snapped out of her thoughts when the alarms went off.  She peaked out of the small window of her door and saw the guard running towards Harley's cell. "Hey! What the hell is going on?"

Larry spoke up before going down the hall with the others, "The clown is out of her cell."

"Good job Quinn."

* * *

It's lonely at the top, so you'd better take someone with you.

                                               -John Maxwell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys didn't mind the flashback. Hope you have a great day/afternoon/night or just when ever you choose to read this!-HQ

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this first chapter please let me know in the comments or leave a kudos so I know to keep writing. Constructive criticism is welcome.Hope you have a great day/ afternoon/ night, when ever you read this! -HQ


End file.
